This protocol provides a clinical framework to investigate the efficacy, safety and tolerance of the combination of HIV hyperimmune globulin (HIVIG) and Zidovudine, compared to IVIG and Zidovudine in HIV-infected pregnant women and newborns. The protocol is also designed to investigate the efficacy of HIVIG in reducing vertical HIV transmission.